Rwby Challenges and Ideas
by Toshiro of the Eternal Dream
Summary: Just as the Title says, though I will mention that most Idea would contain are loveable yet goofy knight Jaune Arc. Some would be about others.


Rwby Challenges and Ideas -

Basic Rules: No Excessive Bashing, No instant Romance, and absolutely under no circumstances should ever be any Harems. Your Pairing for anyone must have legit reasons for being there and make sense within your story.

1\. Arcmage - What if the reason why Jaune was so bad at being a Hunter/Warrior, was because he wasn't meant to be one in the traditional sense. What if he was meant to be a Wielder of Magic and had to learn to fight like Mages of old. Jaune as shown he can be a Great leader and come up with great strategies, but to be a Leader and Strategist doesn't always require him to be in the frontlines, he could be attacker from long range and mid range, with up close being last resort. Let his mind being the real key to victory. Magic requires a Mind and a lot of spiritual control. He has the mind and Spiritual/Aura reserves just needs the control and training. What if his potential to truly learn magic was the reason why Ozpin Let him in Beacon the first place? After all the Old Wizard would need someone too eventually carry on for he is getting weaker in each jump, so why not train someone who has the potential?

2\. Sembelence - I've seen pleanty of Jaune having a Mind reading semeblence though very few of them keep it serius. While I enjoy that idea, there are a lot of ideas that could, some work well with who Jaune is in cannon and others might need more of explaniation of why and perhaps a beter background for him to have. I'm going to list a bunch of Semebelence ideas and I want you to make a story surrounding one of them and occasionally I might suggest a possible pairing but you don't have to use it and you write another ridea better.

A. Mind Reading - As stated above, I've seen done but never truly seriues and it often stays in the realm of just the mind, but what if you were to take to the next level make closer to what expect to happen with a Mind Reading which include Telepathy, Mind Control, Mind Wiping, etc. this has a lot of potneial and in some ways could work witht he cannon Jaun for despite some of his flaws he's not an idiot and he knows to think a head to a degree. Pairing options could depend on if you give it some time in cannon or make it appear much sooner. Dark or Light Jaune, or somewhere in between. With this ability I could see Blake and Cinder beign the main contenders, but you could argue for others.

B. Empathy - I've honestly only seen this done as an O-make at the end of chapter from **Professor Arc written by Coeur Al'Aran** (Which you should check the stories, they are great). Empathy, at it's base is feeling the emotions of others, though you can include contorling emotions, tracking emotions, perhaps gaining certain abilities with certain emotions, etc. There are several ways to work this ability and make it your own. I could see Jaune being paired with Pyrhha, Yang, Blake, or Ren. Depend son how you write it, there is interesting points.

C. Seer - First and foremost Seer is title not a power, but what the title enitles is being able to See the Past, Present, and Future. This ability has many levels in which one can utlise, do you wish to focus only seeing the future and constly shifting to a certain goal? Perhaps seeing the past for answers in the present? Or perhaps having the ability seeing anythignt hat's going on int he present? Maybe all of it? What would you give for limitations? Prospecivty, revelence to Jaune himself? etc. There is much you can do with it and it would be interesting, now I can't say for certain who he could be paired with a bility like that, Weis and Glynda come to mind, though I would prefer that if using Glynda that Jaune be closer to age to her and actually have experience. But you can do what you want.

D. Elemental Control - Now this one, I've honestly haven't seen very well, the closet I can say I've seen done well and great would be in **Frigus Armum by Demon of Zero** , He was basicly Jack Frost but different, it gave him great control and it was interesting. Though there are elements you can use and perhaps give him more a could varirity, but I would prefer that he has only one element or what other elements he gets or complentry to his main one. You aslo don't have to stick with just basic elements like Water, Fire, Earth, etc. You could include more obsure ideas of elements like Light, Darkness, Gravity, things found in the Periodic Table of Elements. Just make sure what ever you pick makes sense.

E. Illusions - We've seen that Emerald and Neo both have Illsuions, but work differently, what Jaune had Illusions? How would this play into him and how would is be different from their's? Be Creative.

F. Luck - I've only seen this once and it was interesting to say the least. Luck can be good, bad, or even both at the same time. Qrow as a bad luck and fromw aht he gather it's always active and he doesn't seem to have control over it, what if Jaune has the Good Luck? Or perhaps the ability to weild both good and bad luck but being in full control over it? Obsurce but this type of story could be more humorus or even dark depending on how you do it.

G. Siphoning - What if Jaune's power was to take things from others for himsef? Example - he is passively taking aura from other on a low scale that's doesnt' harm them but if actively used he take more and increases his own, perhaps he takes some of their sembelences for temporary use or what if he siphyn knowledge to fight along with experience. there are laot of way to make this useful.

H. Invulnerbality - Now this one is a confusing one, basicly jaune can't be hurt physically wheter being natural or not, but this comes with the side of effect of possible becoming an Immortal(If you want to include ageing has harmful), but makes his emotional and mental balance suffer, after all it's well known that words cn hurt for longer, how would this Jaune fair in a world where his eneies could uses his thoughts and feelings against him? What if you went the immortal route and have him wishing for death ad it never comes? So many plotlines, now the challenge is to make the sotry less about his fighting prowess though evident or perhaps not knowing that he can't be harmed, but his mental state, build personality and character development rather than plot.

I. Spirit - Basicly given Jaune Ghost Powers - Could be similar to how Danny Phantom did and have an assortment of basic powers like Intangibility, Invisability, Possesion, Flight, etc. you don't to give too much else, but how would he play the game?

J. Healing - The power to heal, not like basic hunter who have the aura assisting, full blow regeneration to reforming his body if destoried, and perhaps reviing the dead, of other sand himself. Youc an create limtations and such, but it would be interesting to see how a Healer could kick ass.


End file.
